The Lost Birchwood Special: Princesses of Heart
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Judge Doom and some new allies have a meeting to talk about the Princesses of Heart and the ones who are Keyblade wielders. and at the Birchwood Home Psycho is telling a plan that has something to do with Beatrice and Greasy... [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Lexi, Cressida Gruwell and Penny Gruwell and goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Coraline Movie goes to Henry Selick**

**Credit for Coraline the Book goes to Neil Gaiman.**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**Credit for Wreck-it Ralph goes to Disney**

**Credit for Monsters Inc goes to Pixar & Disney**

**Credit for Bonkers goes to Disney**

**Credit for Pac-man goes to Toru Iwatani and Namco.**

**Credit for Pac-man and The Ghostly Adventures show goes to Disney XD**

**Credit for The Nanny goes to Fran Drescher and Peter Marc Jacobson (I say this cause it has the je t'adore line that was on one of the episodes and how it was misheard as 'shut the door' XD )**

**Credit for Super Mario Brothers, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and the Paper Mario series goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

in a Castle that is known as Castle Bleck that is in the realm of darkness and the black door that leads to the place is at the Flopside Tower..

Judge Doom was in the middle of the room and was looking at the ones who were currently in the room...

"I called you all here cause I need more allies...not just ones from Toontown...but I believe others from Arcadetown and other Toon Dimensions as well...and only one of you are from Arcadetown it would seem..."Judge Doom said as he looks to the CGI Toon that was Turbo

( Author's Note: CGI stands for Computer-Generated-Imagery, that is use for Tv shows and or Movies that is with Computer Animated Style...that is like the Wreck-it Ralph Movie to which is all CGI Characters and that goes for all CGI Toon Characters, well at least I know what to call them now besides all '3D-Toons' so now I can call them 'CGI-Toons' )

"where else am I suppose to go?! Arcadetown is the only place I can go since I was over thrown as 'King Candy' of MY Kingdom...no good Ralph and that Princess..."Turbo said as there was a chuckle as another CGI-Toon steps over to him and it was Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters Inc Movie...

"Well at least I still have my company unlike you and your 'kingdom'..."Waternoose said to Turbo before looking to Judge Doom "and again I would like to say thanks to you Judge Doom for giving my company doors to this human world so not only my monsters can scare humans that are close to are world in my home but all so we will be scaring humans outside the CGI-Toon Dimension that is very close to Arcadetown by the way...hard to believe the CGI-Toon World is now in the same dimension as Arcadetown and now the Toontown Dimension and The CGI-Toon Dimension are now merging and now all Dimensions that kept both the Toons and CGI-Toons separate until now because of Arcadetown being made...but that is besides what I was getting at...thanks to you my company's best monsters can scare human children that aren't just CGI Humans...and again I thank you."Waternoose said to Judge Doom who gives a side smirk "you're quite welcome Waternoose...remember not to tell anyone how you got the technology for the doors to the Real Human World...and the doors technology helps to let your monsters be seen by the human children when they step out of the closets to scare them..."Judge Doom said

all so in the room was Super Mario Brothers Characters that was mostly from the Paper Mario series games.

like Count Bleck and his minions next to him that is Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi and Dimentio.

and on the far right away from them was The Shadow Queen from the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Game.

"do not forget your promise to me Doom..."Shadow Queen said to Judge Doom who rolls his red toon like eyes at the purple shadow...

"yes I am a man of my word and I will see to it you will get a new body...and I know just the one that would be perfect for you...  
Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit..."Judge Doom said to The Shadow Queen who seem to be thinking and then smirks all sly like.

"Hmmmm...she does have a beauty that surpasses any other Toon and CGI Toon...and I myself along with Count Bleck and his minions have mostly been in 'Paper-Toon' Form when are games are played by humans but I am happy to find we are able to be in CGI form even though to humans who play are game we still appear in 'Paper Form' but in truth we are now and all ways be in CGI-Form...or High-Definition if they may say at times...it is a shame that Bowser could not join us but he wasn't much of a villain now was he? I am very glad you left him out of the loop...but must you have that woman here..."Shadow Queen said as she looks to the Princess Shroob of the Alien Race of Shroobs who are behind her that was around 20 small shroobs that were all purple mushrooms but only their Queen was was humanoid form...and they were from the Shroob Planet...

"I believe that he would find me useful in the fight against the Heroes..."Princess Shroob said with a giggle and the Shadow Queen glares darkly at the Alien Princess "Are you saying that I wont be useful to him!?"she asks the Princess of the Shroobs with bitterness in her voice.

"yes I am! and unlike you at least I have a body..."Princess Shroob said with bitterness in her own voice.

"at least he called me first before he called for you!"Shadow Queen snaps back and just as it seems the two are about to go at it a new voice spoke up..."Please! You two aren't as useful as I...and I am a witch from the Beanbean Kingdom..."Cackletta said as she comes into view and yes she was in CGI-Toon form as well and just to let you know her species is called Beanish and she is from the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga...

the two glare at Cackletta before glaring back at each other...

but a new voice spoke up "Please! he called me way before he met any of you rejects..."The Other-Mother from the Movie Coraline comes into view...

"though I am annoyed that in that human form I am not able to see Toons of any kind at all...CGI or not but when I take my true form I can see you all just fine..."Other-Mother said before looking at Judge Doom "I do not see why you wont let me play a bigger role than I am now...but I guess I am happy just playing the 'Mother' role and making sure everything goes as plan on the side lines."Other-Mother said with a smirk.

Judge Doom all so smirks as well as he nods his head "yes I was surprise you fooled them so well Other-Mother...though do be sure your not found out too soon..."Judge Doom said as he turns his back to her as he walks away from her to stand else where in the room that they were in "I wont be found out! I promise you that Judge Doom!"Other-Mother said to him before he looks back to her "See that you keep that promise..."he said to her before taking a look at his new recruits and of course he would be getting more recruits...the more the merrier.

"I called you all here to inform you of what I have inform the first of my allies before you...who by the way will all so be your allies as well as mine..."he said to the ones that wasn't the Other-Mother and Waternoose that was his new allies...the Other-Mother and Waternoose had been allies with Judge Doom for about a few years...though it was unclear how long the Other-Mother has been allies with Judge Doom.

"I want to inform you of the names of the Princesses of Heart that are-"he said but he was off by Turbo.

"we all know who they are...we seen their game that they star in that is 'Kingdom Hearts'..."Turbo said with a smug tone in his voice.

"Oh I am not talking about those Princesses of Heart...I am talking about the ones who live in the Real World...as in the Real Human World..."Judge Doom said with a serious look on his voice as he looks at Turbo who all most falls out of his seat that he was sitting on..."What?! You Mean there are more than just those 'Princesses'..."Turbo said in shock as Judge Doom smirks a little before he continues to speak once more..."yes...and thanks to a little spy of mine..."Judge Doom said as a Weasel who wasn't in CGI form by the way steps into view and no it wasn't the Toon Patrol...it was Wacky Weasel from Disney's Bonkers.

"it wasn't a easy job you might say but it was easy seeing which girl was the Princesses of Heart with that little device that you gave me..."Wacky said before laughing but as soon as Judge Doom glares at him he stops and gulps before stepping away a little as to not make his boss anymore angry...

then Judge Doom face the others once more "Now as I was saying...thanks to my spy that was Wacky Weasel...I was able to find out what the names of the Princesses of Heart from the Human World are...and the following names are..."Judge Doom said but look to Wacky Weasel who blinks a little and then gasps "Oh Right! Sorry Boss let me get the list."Wacky said as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out the list and gives it to Judge Doom who then with out a thank you takes the list and looks it over...

"the first of them being Beatrice Birchwood, next one girl name Lexi, another girl name Cressida Gruwell and another girl name Penny Gruwell...the next one seems to be name Bernice..."Judge Doom said as he read off the names and then looks to Wacky with a hard glare "This can not be all of them..."Judge Doom said with venom in his voice and making Wacky nervous and all sweaty "Uhh...I am still searching for the other ones too Boss...but I do got the list of the ones who gave off a Keyblade wielder energy..."Wacky said as he took out another list of names of those who were meant to become Keyblade wielders.

and after he found the list he gave it to Judge Doom who starts to read it...

"well it would seem one of the Keyblade wielders are Tommy Birchwood...why am I not surprise..."Judge Doom said as he reads more names of Keyblade wielders that was mostly boys from the human world...though the next name he read nearly made his toon blood boil...the name he read was of 'Beatrice Birchwood' so not only was she one of the Princesses of Heart but she was all so a Keyblade wielder as well...and at the bottom of her name was all so the names Lexi, Cressida and Penny as Keyblade wielders as well so that made even more of the Princesses of Heart as Keyblade wielders as well...and bellow the very bottom of all the names was all so the name Bernice who was all so listed as one of the Princesses of Heart as well and who seem to be all so a Keyblade wielder as well...

he looks over to the Mario Game Characters that was Shadow Queen, Princess Shroob, Cackletta and Count Bleck and Bleck's Minions...

"you are excused until further notice...I shall call you if I need you..."he said to them and he with Other-Mother, Turbo, Wacky Weasel and Waternoose watch them leave the room...

"we will have the next meeting else where that isn't the home of Count Bleck...perhaps at Betrayus's home..."Judge Doom said to the Other-Mother, Turbo, Wacky Weasel and Waternoose.

"you three will be at the next meeting to which you will meet the allies I have that are from Toontown..."Judge Doom said to Other-Mother, Turbo and Waternoose who all nod their heads before leaving the room to go back to their own homes...

Wacky looks to Judge Doom after he watch the three leave the room.

"So Boss what do you want me to do now?"Wacky asks Judge Doom who doesn't look at him as he spoke "I wish for you to keep doing your job and keep me inform on what you find...and make sure you aren't seen...keep hiding and don't let those who can see toons see you..."Judge Doom said to Wacky who shakes his head before saying "I promise I wont be seen boss! and I will make sure to keep a eye on the Birchwood twins too."Wacky said to Judge Doom who nods his head and looks away "you may go now..."Judge Doom said and to which Wacky leaves the room and when he was out of the room he sighs in relief cause he was scared out of his mind of his boss and he didn't want to fail him and get dipped...Wacky didn't want that at all...

he will have to try to make his boss happy and do his job and try not to get dipped if he fails...

"Well if I do fail I could all ways run off and live at Arcadetown..."Wacky thought as he left to head back to Toontown...

at the Birchwood Home

Bernice was sitting down watching some tv with Psycho, Sleazy and Stupid...  
"I still can't believe that Wheezy has a crush on Cressida...does anyone else know?"Bernice asks Psycho who giggles a little before answering.

"well so far the only ones who know that Wheezy has a crush on Cressida are me, Sleazy, Stupid and you...so that makes four people who know about it...though I think he might have a slight crush on you after how mad he got when he saw you kiss-"Psycho said but he was cut off when Bernice put her hands over his mouth "I didn't mean to kiss him! how was I to know he was standing there instead of Wheezy!"she said as she lets go of Psycho before facing forward and looking at the tv.

"besides...I am done trying to get Wheezy to like me...and I am all so done with 'falling in love' for a while...I said good bye to it and hello to going back to my normal tough girl of a tomboy self..."Bernice said with a sly smirk on her face as she leans back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest.

Psycho, Sleazy, Stupid look at each other before looking at Bernice..."So wait your giving up on Wheezy?"Sleazy asks Bernice who just rolls her eyes before answering him.

"why not...even after I stop denying I started to get feelings for him and even after I return all the Toon Patrol's memories on how they really met me...he still didn't seem to care much...so why should I even bother with him or any feelings for some guy...besides the only ones who seem to have a clear love for each other are Beatrice and Greasy..."Bernice said as she got out a can of soda and opens it up before taking a big drink of it...

both Psycho and Sleazy nod their heads in agreement but Stupid seem a little confused at this...

"wait what do you mean by that about Beatrice and Greasy?"Stupid asks as he scratches his head in confusion.

Bernice stops drinking her soda and lets out a large unlady like burp that so far she only lets Psycho, Sleazy and Stupid who she has become close friends with hear her burp like that...

"excuse me..."Bernice said before looking over to Stupid..."seriously? you haven't notice Beatrice is slowly starting to returning Greasy's feelings of L'amour..."Bernice asks Stupid who seem to be confused at the word 'L'amour' and she sighs and makes it more clear by explaining to him what it means...

"L'amour is a french term that means 'Love'...and there is like words like je t'adore which means-"Bernice said but Stupid gets up and goes over to the door that has been open a little cause they had forgot to close it and he shuts it and Bernice seem confused at this and she couldn't help but ask "Stupid why did you shut the door just now?"Bernice asks him and he looks to her with that clueless look on his face.

"you said shut the door...so I did."Stupid said and Bernice couldn't help but giggle a little at Stupid mistaking the words 'je t'adore' and shut the door...

"No Stupid... je t'adore is french word that means I adore you."Bernice said as she explains to Stupid that je t'adore doesn't mean shut the door...

"Ooooh I could use that word on Pretty Girly!"Psycho said as he giggles as he tries out the word "je t'adore...hehehehe!"Psycho spoke the word perfectly on his first try and giggles more as he places his arms over his head.

Bernice giggles at this "yeah and make sure you don't make Greasy jealous when you do Psycho."Bernice said as Psycho giggles more as he looks up at Bernice from where he was sitting.

"I will make sure 'not' to do that Cutie Girly."Psycho said as Bernice blushes a little being called by the new nickname that he came up with some days ago...she didn't think she was cute but he seem to like to call her cutie girly now...

so not only was her sister being called Pretty Girly but she was now being called Cutie Girly...

and this all started when she dress up in that Lolita Dress that was a pink color and she had her hair down and made into curls...

she was going to go to a party at Arcadetown that Bowser was throwing and she wanted to try to dress up a little even if that means dressing all girly like for a change...

and of course she didn't know that the Toon Patrol and her Big Bro, Big Sis and her Cousin that she just met that day and all so her sister's friend and her sister were in the house too and when she came out in the Sweet Lolita Dress...

and yes there is a Lolita dress that is called 'Sweet Lolita'

there was all so Gothic Lolita, Punk Lolita and Cosplay Lolita and possibly others as well...

and well she was surprise when she saw them all in the living room and of course the Toon Patrol namely Wheezy, Smarty, Slimy and Flasher laugh at what she was wearing...

though Stupid was nice enough to say she look pretty...

and Sleazy just nod when Stupid said that and Psycho just giggles and ran up to Bernice and jumps into her arms and hugs her and yell out "Cutie Girly!" so yeah you now know where the nickname first came from...

she made a note not to dress all girly while the Toon Patrol are over again...though she couldn't help but feel that even when she does secretly dress girly at times they're going to find out if she isn't more careful.

"Cutie Girly still going to take me to the movie that is going to play soon?"Psycho asks Bernice who looks over to Psycho and smiles gently at him before answering "of course Psycho, I Promise didn't I? I promise to take both you, Stupid and Sleazy to that movie."Bernice said to Psycho who smiles all big and giggles and raises his arms up and yells out "Yeah!"

then he looks to Bernice with pleading puppy dog eyes..."can Slimy and Flasher come too?"Psycho asks Bernice who thinks on this and looks away and she was about to say no but Psycho keeps making the adorable puppy dog eyes to her to which she caves in and nods her head "okay...they can come too.."she said and she looks away in shame as she couldn't say no to Psycho when he seems to do that...

"and maybe the next movie that is coming out next year you, me, Pretty Girly and Greasy can go see together...just the four of us."Psycho said with a sly smirk on his face to which Bernice sees and could read what he was planing on...

"so wait your making the next time we go to the movie be disguise as just four friends going to the movie together but it will be only half that cause it will all so be a date for Beatrice and Greasy?"Bernice asks him to which he giggles and nods his head really fast.

"yep and they wont know that is a date for them until when we walk you two home and then that's when I tell Greasy about it and I will so enjoy the look on his face when he finally figures out it was date for him and Pretty Girly..."Psycho said with a giggle at the end and Sleazy eyes Psycho a little before he speaks his thought of the plan.

"but with you two there wouldn't be kinda like a double date? like as in you two going on a date as well?"Sleazy said to which Psycho glares at Sleazy "No! it needs to seem like just four friends are just going to the movies together so Pretty Girly and Greasy don't know it's a date for them!"Psycho said and Bernice blinks at this and smirks as she places her hands on her hips.

"you know your pretty smart for someone who's name is 'Psycho'..."Bernice said as Psycho looks over to her and smiles back.

"thank you Cutie Girly!"Psycho said before he, Bernice, Sleazy and Stupid go back to watching tv.

and the door slams open and someone yells out "Psycho! Sleazy! Stupid get out here now!"Smarty's voice.

Psycho giggles and looks over to Bernice who was now rolling her eyes at Smarty yelling and all so slamming the door open.

"the Boss is back!"Psycho said as he giggles and starts to leave the house with Stupid and Sleazy and as they did Bernice waves bye to them "See ya guys later."she said before going back to watching tv.

* * *

**the idea of Psycho planning to have Beatrice and Greasy go on a date with out them knowing about it by just making it seem that is just four friends going to the movie sounds like a great idea if you ask me. **

**and all so Psycho not only calling Beatrice 'Pretty Girly' but starting to call Bernice 'Cutie Girly' sounds like something he would do.**

**and all so Bernice giving up on Wheezy and just letting him just be in love with the other girl that turns out to be Cressida that the only ones who know about Wheezy having feelings for Cressida  
**

**would be only Psycho, Bernice, Sleazy and Stupid..so that would make four people who only know about Wheezy having feelings for Cressida.**

**I thought that would be a interesting idea and all so him getting mix feelings for Bernice due to the fact before his memories was erased before he did have feelings for Bernice when they had first met.**

**it will make sense when you read 'The Lost Birchwood' story.**

**and plus I think Wheezy would have more feelings for Cressida than he did for Bernice though it would be unclear if the feelings he would have for Cressida would be return if at all...**

**so Wheezy having a secret Crush on Cressida that is only known by Psycho, Sleazy, Stupid and Bernice for now sounds interesting and could be first seen in the 'The Lost Birchwood' Story in which ever chapter it will clearly show Wheezy having feelings for Cressida.**

**any way I hope you like this short story special of The Lost Birchwood Story :)**

**boy it seems that Wheezy is in some kinda Love Triangle XD**

**I wouldn't be surprise if Greasy teased him about that...it does sound like something Greasy might tease him about.**


End file.
